vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisa Kirisame
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= ] Summary Marisa Kirisame is an "ordinary" human magician specializing in flashy heat and light-based magic, and the secondary protagonist of the Touhou Project. She is a notorious and proud thief and has built herself up as a great magician through nothing but hard work and dedication to her craft. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-C Name: Marisa Kirisame, Black-White Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least in her 20s Classification: Human Magician/Thief/Youkai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields to block incoming attacks, and passively establishes a barrier around her when she's stunned), Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, can steal others' techniques, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Summoning with Urban Legend, Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Poisons (She naturally resists all the poisons from the Forest of Magic, due to living there) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Reimu. Almost murdered Seiga by accident) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Defeated Shinki and is comparable to Reimu Hakurei) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu and Patchouli. Can fly interstellar distances while fighting numerous fairies in the Dream World) | Speed of Light reactions, possibly Massively FTL+ (if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Likely comparable to Tenshi) | Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Superhuman (Lives in the Forest of Magic, where the very air is poisonous, without problems) Range: At least tens of meters with regular Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at at least 36 meters), Planetary with Master Spark (Commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) to Interplanetary with Magic Space "Asteroid Belt" (This spell card can pull away two large planets). Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, the Mini-Hakkero, and a variety of potions. Intelligence: Marisa is an intelligent, skilled magician who works incredibly hard to continually grow stronger. Her mastery of magic is unusual for a human, and she is remarkably skilled at copying the techniques of other magicians and using them for herself. She is also hinted to be a math genius Weaknesses: Marisa's magic lacks versatility, and she's not very skilled in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Marisa is an average human with no innate abilities, but she has trained herself in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as a power source. The majority of her spells rely on power over finesse and are themed after stars and other astronomical phenomena. Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, her preferences lead her to rely mostly on light and heat magic. As a result of her research, Marisa is also knowledgeable in explosives. Marisa is an Eastern magician who takes a Western approach to magic, the opposite of Patchouli Knowledge. Many of Marisa's best-known spells are replicas of spells used by other characters that fit her tastes, though she has also experimented with them to create improved versions. Skill Cards: *'Bosky Sweeper:' Marisa launches herself into the air with a magically enhanced sweep of her broom. *'Devildom Torch:' Marisa throws a potion that explodes into a scattering of flames. *'Grand Stardust:' Marisa pulls an explosive flask from her dress and throws it at her opponent. *'Green Spread:' Marisa fires a series of scatter lasers that converge to form a sphere of magical energy. *'Luminary Shot:' Marisa shoots a bunch of small magic missiles from the tip of her finger. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb:' Marisa throws a bouncing explosive that detonates with great force. *'Meteonic Debris:' Marisa fires a series of small, star-shaped magic missiles at her target. *'Miasma Sweep:' Marisa grabs onto her broom as it flies up into the air. *'Narrow Spark:' Marisa fires a piercing laser forwards. *'Radial Strike:' Using her broom as a rifle, Marisa fires bullets at her opponent. *'Stellar Missile:' Aiming upwards, Marisa fires a large, explosive magic missile. *'Strato Fraction:' Marisa fires a series of star-shaped bullets into the sky, which then rains down on her surroundings. *'Sweep Aside:' Marisa twirls her broom around and knocks her opponent away with it. *'Up Sweep:' Marisa spins as she rises into the air, propelled by her broom. *'Witching Blast:' Marisa uses her broom as a gun barrel and fires a single, high-power bullet at her opponent, which explodes on contact. *'Witch Leyline:' Marisa charges her broom with magical energy and then charges forward. Spell Cards: *'Comet "Blazing Star":' Marisa flies off into the distance on her broom and charges her opponent from there at high speed. *'Light Sign "Earthlight Ray":' Marisa litters the battlefield with magical bombs that explode and fire lasers into the sky. *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike":' Marisa uses her broom as a rifle and fires large, high-speed bullets of light. *'Love Sign "Master Spark":' Marisa's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands and powered by the Mini-Hakkero. While it is more associated with Marisa, she stole the technique from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser":' Marisa fires a series of concentrated, powerful lasers at her opponent. *'Magicannon "Final Spark":' A variation on Marisa's Master Spark that covers a greater area with a higher power. *'Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie":' Marisa charges at her opponent on her broom at high speed and with great power. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt":' An asteroid belt that is strong enough to pull two large planets away. *'Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb":' Marisa's most powerful bomb, which explodes after a short delay with extreme force, leveling her surroundings. *'Perverse Love "Easily-Fruitful Master Spark":' Using a narrow beam to conduct the power of a Master Spark, Marisa can greatly amplify the power of her Master Spark and fire it with immense power. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun":' Marisa surrounds herself with little magical crystals that float and fire lasers at her target. *'Star Sign "Dragon Meteor":' From the air, Marisa fires a powerful laser-targeted at her opponent's location. *'Star Sign "Escape Velocity":' Marisa's broom shoots up into the sky with her holding on. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat":' Marisa uses her broom as a rifle and fires an explosive magical bullet into the sky, which then falls onto her opponent. *'Star Sign "Meteonic Shower":' Marisa fires a large amount of star-shaped bullets forwards. *'Star Sign "Satellite Illusion":' Marisa surrounds herself with satellites that automatically attack opponents who get too close. *'"Sungrazer":' Marisa flies straight into her opponent while riding on her broom at extremely high speeds. Key: Windows | PC-98 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Classic Sonic's Profile (Classic Sonic was in his Hyper form and Marisa was in her Low 2-C Key) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Adults Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Broom Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Witches Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2